The biomedical community continues to search for more rapid diagnostic procedures. Although the need is world-wide, procedures that require little in the way of sophisticated equipment and are relatively simple to perform are particularly desirable in developing countries. The dot-immunobinding assay (DIA) as described herein offers such a methodology. The specific aims of this Phase II project are: 1) to expand the preliminary studies funded by two SBIR program Phase I grants (R43 AI 29317 and R43 AI 28604. These studies clearly showed that the DIA in kit form may be used as a virus diagnostic test in the non-laboratory setting for detecting HIV or herpes B antibody; 2) to expand the testing of sera to include selected viral antigens; 3) to compare the crude viral lysates currently in use with more specific and sensitive HIV reagents such as gene products, synthetic polypeptides, and recombinant antigens; 4) to explore in greater detail the use of whole blood in the DIA rather than serum; and 5) examine kit modifications in order to provide appropriate testing of single or multiple serum or blood samples.